The Purifier
Character Synopsis The Purifier 'is a alienoid ship known as a Siren that acts as the main antagonist of Azur Lane. her class defines her purpose, which is to 'purify' or remove unwanted elements within the experiments conducted by the Sirens. She very much enjoys using force to accomplish so, but like all Sirens she is adapable in fulfilling her purpose. In the event, Observer Alpha orders Purifier to try and prevent Key Point: G from creating a singularity around North Europian Union territory. She is overjoyed about the prospect of battling 'the legend' in person, but she is fully aware she is unlikely to finish the mission on her own. Her mission accomplished, Purifier then decides to reward the Royal Navy ships by engaging them in battle, becoming the Final Boss of the event. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 8-A. High 6-B via singuarlities. 2-A 'via Natural Calculus System & Hax '''Verse: '''Azur Lane '''Name:'The Purifier, Siren '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Indefintable (The actual age of The Sirens is left ambigous and it's harder to pinpoint due to their time traveling nature) '''Classification: '''Siren-Class Ships, Extra-Terrestrial Beings, Severants of "The Creator" '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Manipulation (Unique to The Sirens, they are capable of projecting beams of energy from their canons), Information Analysis (Ships are built in with radar senses and these sense also allow Ships to gain Intel on other opposing ships), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Ships are stated by Akashi to be manifestations of thought, feelings and ideas concieved by humanity. The Sirens also state that they are comprised of "with infinite expectations and ideals" ''and are stated to be ''"infinite spiritual sustenance."), Time Manipulation (Sirens such as The Purifier are capable of causing alterations in the timeline. Sirens are also capable of manifestation distortions in the flow of time), Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (The Sirens are stated to control the fate of how their battles go and not just that, they can choose what possibility/cause among the infinite possibilities will come true), Life & Death Manipulation (The Sirens can trap beings through an infinite cycle of life and death through an infinite number of realities ), Probability Manipulation (The Sirens are capable of manipulating probabilities and also stated to capable of making both the probable and improbable to occur within their narration), Precognition (Sirens such as The Observer can see through an infinite number of universes and the outcomes among all of them), Information Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (The Mirror Seas are spaces comprised of information that are under the absolute control of The Sirens. In addition, Sirens can directly interact with data and absorb it), Non-Physical Interaction, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Wisdom cubes are the mental cognition of Ships and Bismarck basically uses it in place of a brain. The Sirens created these constructs to make Ships have conscious and they can also directly attack them), Creation (Sirens are capable of creating things from nothing, such as Wisdom Cubes and even entire spaces), Spatial Manipulation, Black Hole Creation (Glorious is implied to have been trapped an infinite loop created by The Sirens. Also capable of twisting space to create singularities), Time Travel (The whole plot of The Sirens revolves around their ability to Time Travel. In addition, they can traverse through time to alter events), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Ships are reliant on the perception of humanity and as long as their are beings perceiving and thinking of them, they can manifest themselves, even if they lack blueprints), Reality Warping (Through manipulating the world, The Sirens can alter reality and change how it works. This is also further proven within The Mirror Seas), Time Paradox Immunity (Events that happens across time have absolutely no effect on The Sirens, who also aren't worried about potential paradoxes), Biological Manipulation (Capable of directly evolving organisms and speeding up their growth), History Manipulation (Capable of altering events through past directly) *The Purifier has resistance to the following: Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (The Sirens are suggested to exist outside the myriad of possibilities and are unaffected by the direct alterations of them), Time Manipulation (Unaffected by massive distortions in the flow of time in The Mirror Sea), Mind Manipulation (The Sirens naturally can resist the mind altering powers of other Sirens) Destructive Ability: Multi-City Block Level '(Superior to average ships, whom even the weakest are capable of pulverizing WW2 Ships with ease). '''Large Country Level '''via Singularities (Sirens such as The Purifier are capable of creating singularities that threaten the existence of The Northern Union. Also ships with Siren tech such as Bismarck were capable of creating similar singularities). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Natural Calculus System & Hax (The Sirens have access to the Natural Calculus System, a system that controls and encompassess all potential universes, which consistently are stated to be infinite and such possibilities are implied to be a bypoduct of one universe's future. The Sirens also have control over all possibilities themselves through their powers, being capable of adjusting variables in order to get some desired conclusion and deciding what happens across any and every possible future to whatever capacity they desire) 'Speed: FTL '(Sirens are stated to attack ships using laser technology and Ships are naturally capable of dodging these lasers. The Sirens should be relatively comparable to average ships) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' 'Striking Ability: Multi-City Block Class '(Comparable to average ships, who's capable of destroying WW2 era ships, which are much bigger than city blocks. Also The Sirens are comparable to Bismarck whilst using their technology, who managed to oneshot Hood with said canon) 'Durability: Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of surviving attacks from other Ships, who were capable of harming her). Harder to kill through Immortality (Ships themselves are reliant on the perception of humanity and as such, their connection to humanity makes them unable to die unless nobody is there to perceive them) 'Stamina: Very High '(Ships are capable of fighting numerous ships and waves of enemies without getting tired and some can even do so without much health. Sirens are comparable in nature) 'Range: 'Several meters through canons and technology. Thousands of kilometers through singularities and time manipulation. '''Multiversal+ '''via Natural Calculus System and Causality, Fate and Probability Manipulation 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Sirens have overall superior intelligence to all of humanity, including some intelligent ships such as Akashi, who are capable of making scientific breakthroughs and is one of the smartest minds). '''Nigh-Omniscient '''through Precognition (The Sirens can see through any and every possibility, to see their outcomes, in addition to act among them) '''Weaknesses: '''The Sirens seem to have issues with opponents who are outside of their multiverse, such as The CPU Goddesses (However they adapt to these beings in a short time) Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Siren Canons: '''The Sirens have their own technology and it's stated to be laser technology. These canons are superior to average ones and also can act automatically *'Radar: All Ships are built in with radars that allows the ships to get Intel on their opponents and also their surroundings '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Natural Calculus System: '''The Sirens have absolute control over a metaphysical system that encompasses all possibilities known as the "Natural Calculus System", which when used allows The Sirens to alter the course of fate and causality to make odds in their favor, including making entire events that should naturally happen, not occur. In addition, this system allows The Sirens to manifest whatever will they have upon infinite possibilities *'Precognition: Sirens such as The Observer can see through an infinite number of universes and the outcomes amongst all of them *'''Immortality: Ships themselves are manifestations of thoughts, feeling and ideas of their own country. Ships themselves are capable of manifestaion based on the perceptions of numerous people and as such, you can't truly destroy a ship Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Azur Lane Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Sirens (Azur Lane) Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Anti-Heros Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Aliens Category:Biological Manipulators Category:History Benders Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Probability Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Fate Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Information Analyzers Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Blackhole Users Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Precognition Users Category:Creation Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2